the_hivefandomcom-20200215-history
The Hive of Fame
The Hive of Fame is a subgroup of the Hive, alongside such groups as the Council, The Hivebloods, the Bulwark of the Royals, the Hive's Rage, and the Mixblood Elites. This group is a Hive version of the Hall of Fame. Just like other intraclan groups of the Hive, the Hive of Fame can only be accessed by beating a special round, in this case the Legendary round, the Hive's ultimate challenge. Unlike the other Hive groups, the Hive of Fame does not harbour any member of specific rank (ex. the Deacons in the Hivebloods). In fact, any Hive members (other than the Matriarch), both of natural and special rank, can be in this group; it is similar to the other organization the Hive's Rage in this manner. The reason is this group gives Hive members titles, similar to that of Executives or Battle Titles. These titles can be held by any Hive member except the Matriarch. Like other titles, Legendary titles do not depend on rank; rather, they will be added to the front of one's rank. There are 3 of these titles overall, depending on how many times one has beaten this round. With these titles are the 3 Tiers of the Hive of Fame. With each win of the round, abilities beyond one's rank are bestown depending on how many Legendary rounds have been beaten. For example, the ability unlocked in the first Tier is elite training. If a Deacon beats one Legendary round, they get this ability regardless if regular Deacon rank does not come with this ability. This allows Hive members to gain almost the same abilities as an Empress, even after all special ranks are filled. (*Note: this group adds titles and abilities, but not authority; even if a member eventually has almost all abilities an Empress has, the Empress is still higher than that member). Also unlike other groups, this group has the capacity for an infinite number if members, but each Hive member can only complete 3 Legendary rounds. Tier 1 The first Tier of the Hive of Fame is the first and easiest spot in this group to achieve. Unlike other groups in the Hive, this one has multiple levels of it, similar to that of the prestige system. Although being in this group alone is a high honour, being in higher levels means more respect and better titles. The first Tier is where all members of the Hive of Fame start out, after they beat one Legendary round. Because this is the first level of this group, only one special ability and the lowest title are best own to members here. Being in Tier 1 means the member revives the "Legend" title in front of their rank. (Examples: Legend Mixblood Rhino Alien, Legend Hiveblood Drone, Legend Queen.) With this title also comes the first ability: elite training. No matter if the member is natural ranked or if they are a King in Mixblood Elites or a Deacon in the Hivebloods, any member in Tier 1 is in this cross-group, regardless if they are in another group or not. This ability would be helpful to natural members, Kings, and Deacons, but not Queens or Empresses, as they already get elite training with rank. (Even if an ability doesn't really help a rank, it is still honourable to have the title with it). Tier 2 The second Tier of this cross-group is even better than the first, and it is only given to those who have done the impossible twice. By beating 2 Legendary rounds, the members of this Tier gain a better title and more abilities. A player in Tier 2 now has the new title of "Idol" added to rank. (Examples: Idol Pureblood Boiler, Idol King.) Not only that, but players of this level Tier gain another ability by being even higher in the Hive of Fame: the power to host Hive activities. Just like before, this power is given to those here regardless of rank or other group. Members should not worry about their elite training ability; they now have both elite traing and activity hosting. This means members here can host Training sessions, Hive Tours, and Hive Connections. Plus, they may now attend Hive Trials, even though they are for unnatural-ranked members only. (*Note: they cannot host Trials, only Matriarchs and Monarchs can.) This is a helpful ability to Queens and Deacons, but not Empresses and Kings. Tier 3 The third and final Tier of the Fame Hive is greatest and most prestigious, but the hardest to get into. This Tier holds the last title and final ability one can achieve in this group. After beating the ultimate challenge thrice, the player cannot do anymore Legendary rounds, but now is at the top. With this Tier comes the final and best title of "God," added to one's rank. (Examples: God Hiveblood Palatin, God Deacon.) The highest title and rank a singular person in the Hive can be besides the Matriarch is a God Monarch. With this title comes the final ability: the power to rankup and downrank other Hive members. This power will be added to one's arsenal of abilities at Tier 3: elite training, activity hosting, and ranking. This power is useful to natural members, Queens, and Kings, but not Deacons and Empresses. However, regardless if this is a high respect, titles achieved in any Tier give ability, but not authority. Ranks dictate one's authority over others, so the ranking power of this level is only useful on those of lower rank than the ranker. Members This is the list of members who did the impossible (maybe more than once). This list has the capability to be infinite, but one day it may end. Those only this list deserve respect for being in the Hive of Fame. The Tier of each Fame member is marked next to their name. #Mantletrooper1 - Tier 1 (PS3) #Cipher74 - Tier 2 (Xbox) #bosu2001 - Tier 1 (PS3) ...infinite